Here without You
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: A Matticho Songfic.


_A/N: Just a random Oneshot that been begging to be written. I had to get it down before it exploded my brain. Another dose of Matticho for those that have a craving._

_And I don't own anything, nor is this the truth. It be nothing but my over active brain and a hyperactive Matt Muse. The song is Here without You by 3 Doors Down. So props go to them as well._

* * *

Matt couldn't believe that he had finally done it. He had walked away from the WWE. That major change in his life had taken place a little over three moths ago, yet the reality of it was just now sinking in. He had grown weary of the storylines, hated the fact that Vince had turned him into a villain. The only other thing that he hated more than that was leaving behind the one person that made it all ok. The one person that made him feel alive in ways that he couldn't remember the last time feeling.

That one person was known in households the world over as Chris Jericho. Matt still remembered the time they had been face to face. It was mere minutes after terminating his contract. He had led Chris to an unused locker room and held the older man as he fought to get the words out. The shattered expression on his face was enough to bring Matt to his knees but he held strong, kissing away the tears that fell from the cobalt blue eyes.

He had told himself that it was better this way. That if he had stayed, his anger at his job and the resentment towards Vince would have been taken out on Chris. The one person that didn't deserve the harsh words for foul moods that Matt had found himself in nearly every minute of every day there towards the end. But deep down, he knew that it wouldn't have mattered to Chris. He would have stayed by Matt's side, he would have taken it all in stride and then turned it into a joke on the off chance that he'd make Matt smile.

Matt was puttering around in his living room, not really doing anything other picking random things up and putting them somewhere else when Chris's face danced before his eyes. It was as if Chris was standing there in front of him, smiling that crooked smile that Matt's heart skip a beat. Matt shook his head; there was no way that Chris was there. But the vision remained and Matt sat down on his couch, losing himself to memories of their time together; of their love making. It wasn't long before Matt drifted off into a deep sleep, a smile curving his lips as he dreamed about holding Chris again in his arms.

_A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me_

Chris sat in the front passenger seat, watching the road rush by. His travelling companions were talking animatedly yet to him it was nothing more than white noise. His heart was still raw from Matt's leaving and nothing he could do could lessen the feeling. It had been almost four months and he still yet had to have a good nights sleep. If those around him noticed his morose attitude they were loathe to talk about it; something that he was grateful for. He couldn't remember how many signings he'd had in the last week, but it didn't matter. All that mattered where the few minutes that he had each night where he called to check up on Matt.

They weren't going to keep in contact, but Matt had been the first one to break that. He said that needed to hear Chris's voice to help him through the night. And the first night they did spend all night on the phone, it was as if they were just in separate cities rather than completely alone. His heart ached as he recalled the one piece of advice he had been given before starting his career on the road. "_It's hard. You'll lose everything near and dear to you. This business takes over your life. You don't for the ring…..the ring lives through you. It uses you and then tosses you away when it has no further use for you. And sometimes, it's use for you lasts for only a matter of minutes._"

Truer words had never been spoken, but when he and Matt had gotten together he though that he had beaten that system. Yet in the end, the system won. The ring brought he and Matt together and it tore them apart. Everything that he had come to depend on had been ripped out and trampled on. One lone tear slipped down his face as he leaned against the cool glass. Soon the rhythmic rocking of the car lulled him to sleep.

Before him stood Matt, smiling and holding his arms out for him. Chris took off at a dead run, flinging himself into Matt's arms and covering his face with kisses. The scene fast forwarded and they were in the ring, facing off as they grinned at one another. It was sparring and they ended up the way they always did, Matt writhing and moaning as Chris drove into him. His lips curved into a smile as he dreamed about laying in Matt's arms and kissing his soft lips.

_The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go_

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight boy its only you and me_

Chris watched as the stage crew packed the last of the ring ropes. He had thought that it would have gotten easier to be without Matt as the months rolled on. But it seemed to him that the old adage was true. Absence makes the heart grow fonder. Their next show was in North Carolina and he had asked Jeff if he could tag along when he went home. With a smile Jeff agreed, saying that Matt needed the surprise. As Jeff's car got closer, Chris could feel his body tense. What if Matt had found someone else? What if he didn't feel the way he used too? He seen Jeff look over at him and the younger man smiled.

"Don't worry Chris. I know Matty; he's probably missed you just as much if not more than you missed him."

Chris smiled gratefully and watched as the trees raced past the car. In what seemed like no time, Chris was standing at Matt's door; his heart beating against his chest with enough force to rip from his body. He felt Jeff nudge his back and looked over, swallowing hard and raising his hand. With a chuckle, Jeff dug around in his pocket and pulled out a key on a Hardy Boyz symbol. He fit the key in the lock and pushed the door open, yelling as he stepped into the foyer.

"Matty!"

Footsteps were heard coming down the stairs and Chris looked up, smiling as Matt appeared. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and he was wearing only a pair of sweats.

"Jeff? What are you doin—"

The words dropped off and Chris's breath stopped as Matt practical darted down the stairs. He grabbed Chris in a tight hug, covering his face with kisses. Neither man heard Jeff snickering quietly as the door closed behind him. They were both breathing hard when they pulled away. Chris brought his hands up and cupped Matt's cheeks. Staring deeply into the chocolate orbs he'd missed.

"Matt…."

"Chris…."

Words were no longer necessary as Matt led Chris to his room and proceeded to show the blonde man how much he missed him. As they lay in the afterglow of their love making, Matt holding Chris close and running his hands up and down Chris's arm. He was fast asleep, his head on Matt's chest and his leg thrown over Matt's. He missed these moments, the ones where nothing existed but him and the man in his arms. Chris snuggled closer and Matt smiled down; kissing the top of Chris's head before falling asleep himself. They may not have a lot of time together, but they at least had the night.

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love  
And when the last one falls  
When it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love_

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight boy its only you and me_


End file.
